You'll find me
by Oblivionokay
Summary: What if Zoe didn't cheat but the wedding still went up in flames? (oneshot)


**I wrote this a little while back but have been so bogged down with homework that have had no time to post it.**

 **please review xx**

 **katie x**

* * *

Chaos erupted, screams filled the air. Max gabbed onto Zoe's hand dragging he away from the blaze. They made it outside breathing deeply as they looked out across the bay. A head count was taken everyone was out, everyone was safe. Zoe clung onto max to scared to him go. Things could have taken a very different turn.

The heat of the flames warmed their backs as the watched the reflection of what was meant to be the happiest day of their lives burn to the ground. But they had the memories. The stood facing each other staring deep into one another's soul. Everything they'd ever wanted, they'd ever needed right in front of them ready to begin a new forever.

Max kissed her slowly, carefully. And then steeped away, leaving hr alone standing there smiling. The panic had subsided and she was left with just her own thoughts. Zoe inhaled deeply and they took a hand full of material in each hand and walked towards the burnt out remains of their wedding. The ground before her was littered with pink hearts and tee lights. She stopped and looked in front of her. They were leading away from the mess into the clam. The calm after the storm.

Her footsteps became lighter, a sense of relief fell from her pores. She carried on walking max watching her from the cover of the night, he loved seeing her happy. She came to a clearing between two trees the little tee lights lighting her path. She bent down to pick up the little box from the ground. She opened the lid tentatively. Inside was a glow stick, and with it a note.

'Remember even when the light begins to burn, and you feel as though everything I lost, I'll be there the eternal flame in the darkness, the never ending hope in this disastrous world. Now Zoe. Snap the glow stick make the light shine on.'

Zoe did as the note said, the stick began to glow a pale pink colour, the colour of a spring rose. She carried on along the lit path. Smiling to herself and humming along to 'I'm yours'. A few moments later she came across a little bag hanging from a tree. She took it down and opened it up. Inside was a bracelet and another note.

'Once joined together the end always meet, the never ending circle of life, the circle of love, of hope and of prosperity. The never ending light that you bring into my life.'

She slipped the bracelet onto her wrist, the infinity signs falling onto her skin. It was so precious, so perfect so meaningful.

She picked up her dress and carried on, a brighter light fell into her vision, the small building that came into view. The white washed exterior, the patterned glass that filled the window frames and the big black door, the roses grew up the side of the cottage, and the gate had green plants intertwined into its wood.

She saw another note attached to the gate, she removed it from its envelop.

'Inside you'll find the place that you'll feel safe, the place that will never leave you, and the memories that will be the ones you'll always remember. Last of all you'll find me, the man who's totally emotionally devoted to you. The one who will love you even after death do us part, I'll stay with you forever.'

Zoe reached the front door which opened to reveal Max smiling back at her. He took her hand in his and led her inside. She kicked off her shoes and he undid her dress letting it fall to the floor. Then he scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the back of the cottage and into the bedroom placing her down on the bed before undressing himself and climbing into the bed with her. The flames in the fire place lapped at the newspaper adding warmth to the room. She lay with her head on his chest her breath falling on his skin, the minutes ticking away. She lifted her head and kissed his lips. This is the moment she would remember the first night alone with her husband. Cut off from the world. Just them.

"It's you, it's always you" he whispered into her ear and she fell into her dreams.


End file.
